Dogtooth in Remnant
by Cremvtxriv
Summary: After being defeated by Monkey d. Luffy, Charlotte Katakuri finds himself in a world of bloody revolution. How will he fare in this world as it heads towards pandemonium.
1. Chapter 1:

Chapter 1: Brand new world, Same old face.

 **Hi everyone, it's me Cremvtxriv with my first story ever. I decided to write this story after extensive searching or not enough searching, and found that that no one wrote a young katakuri in the RWBY world story. That's when I decided to write the story myself. i won't make him op as hell right off the bat, but he ain't gonna be a pushover either. I'll let him keep his devil fruit and haki but it won't be to the level of control he has when he was a sweet commander. He won't have his devil fruit awakening but he will get that eventually in the future, and its gonna be a looooooong while. But when he does, he'll give huntsman a run for their money. But thats enough of my rambling. On with the story.**

"What" normal speech

" _What_ " thoughts

" ** _What_** " katakuri's observation haki

" **What** " named attack

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Someday...will you...come back here...to defeat big mom?" Katakuri said between breaths. He barely had the strength to stand while waiting for luffy's answer.

"Of course i will!" Luffy exclaimed. "I'm the man who'll be the pirate king!"

"You're looking... pretty far into the future." Katakuri said. Then immediately, he fell on his back.

Luffy picked himself up and walked near Katakuri's face and placed the fedora that covered his straw hat over Katakuri's mouth.

\- a while later -

Brūlee entered mirro-world with a first aid kit and found Katakuri laid out on the ground. she immediately started to assess the damage on him until she noticed a large pool of blood around him.

"Big brother!" she exclaimed. "You're losing a lot of blood!"

"It seems i took more damage then i thought." Katakuri said weakly. _"Maiming myself seemed to be my downfall."_ He thought.

"Dont talk, save your strength big brother!" Brūlee cried out. She immediately opened the first aid kit and pulled out bandages and began to try and stop the blood from leaking out. But Katakuri knew that he was done for.

"Brūlee."

"Dont talk big brother, you have to save your strength."

"Its already too late." Katakuri said. He began to have black spots in his vision.

"Dont talk like that." Brūlee began tearing up. "you'll make it"

"Tell mama and the others that i failed to stop straw hat." Katakuri said. "It looks like i wasn't the perfect human after all." He whispered to himself. _"Maybe he can defeat mama._ " he pondered.

Katakuri's eyes began to close but Brūlee tried to keep them from closing.

"Dont die, big brother, you can't." Brūlee wailed. but it was already too late.

Charlotte Katakuri was dead

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **You are quite the entertaining one, Charlotte Katakuri. But you wont be dying yet. Not until i see the extent of change you can create in this new world of bloody revolution.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Where am i"_ Katakuri thought as he woke up in a forest. _"Am i dead?"_

He began to pick himself up off the ground until he noticed his hands were a lot smaller. _"What happened to my hands?"_ He wondered. _"Why are they smaller?"_

Katakuri pondered as he began to look at himself. _"My whole body became smaller. How is that possible?"_ Katakuri saw a nearby puddle and looked at his reflection in it. _"it seems that I've become a teenager again. I believe i looked like this when i was 17."_ He then noticed that his scarf on the ground nearby has been changed to suit his size. He picked up his scarf off the ground and put it on, wondering how it all this happened.

He broke out of his musings and noticed his surroundings. Four black wolves with red eyes and facial bone plates were surrounding him. _"What kind of wolves are these?"_ He pondered. _"Where in the new world are these creatures from?"_

As the wolves came closer, Katakuri's arm began to split and his trident, mogura, fell into his hand. "Lets see if my adolescence has affected my combat proficiency." Katakuri calmly said to himself.

Right then, one of the wolves lunged at him and tried to bite him, but he immediately sidestepped and thrust mogura at the wolf's neck and twisting, instantly tearing the wolf's head off.

Katakuri then held mogura in a vice grip and turned his forearm into a mochi ball, which began to twist tightly. **"Mochi tsuki."** Katakuri said. He then untwisted and launched mogura towards the second wolf, piercing and drilling the wolf and the tree behind it, carving a hole through both.

The two remaining wolves immediately leaped to attack him, but he stabbed one in the chest and kicked the other towards a tree. After pulling the trident out of the wolf he stabbed, Katakuri jumped and stomped on the head of the last wolf, killing it instantly.

Katakuri then watched intriguingly as all the wolves' corpses began to dissipate. _"What kind of wolves are these?"_ He wondered. _"The corpses are dissipating. these aren't normal wolves."_

After watching the wolves disappear, katakuri pulled his trident back into his body. he walked to the tree that was behind one of the wolves he killed and inspected the damage he caused.

 _"This is the only tree that fell over, the rest withstood the force of my attack, my strength is not up the level it used to be."_ Katakuri thought. _"I'll have to improve myself once again. I need to be efficient in my training if i want to get to where i was before."_ He mused.

Katakuri, after a brief moment of contemplation, chose a set direction to go to until he hit civilization, or until he found someone he could ask for directions.

Katakuri started walking east, and ran into more of the black, bone plated wolves. He make quick work of the wolves, while getting some training in with his trident.

And after a long 2 hours of walking and killing a few more wolves, Katakuri came upon the large gates of a city. _"I'll ask someone which island this is._ " Katakuri thought diligently as he walked through the gates. He walked for a few minutes until he saw an elderly man walking nearby, and walked up to him. "Excuse me, can you tell me which island this is?" Katakuri asked. "Island? we're not on an island. we're in the city of vale, near the island of patch." The elderly man said.

 _"Not on an island? that can't be. Vale? Patch? I've never heard of those places before. I need to find a map of the world."_ He mused. "Do you know where i can find a map?" Katakuri asked.

"There's a shop three blocks away that sells items to travelers." the elderly man. Katakuri nodded in thanks and began walking towards the direction of the shop. Katakuri immediately realized he didnt have any belli on his person. he'll have to find a solution to that problem quick.

After walking a block, he decided to cut through an alleyway, sensing someone following him with his observation haki. when Katakuri was in the middle of the alley, he stopped and turned around.

"Empty your pockets, asshole. Or else you're gonna get hurt" said a street thug holding a knife. Katakuri raised an eyebrow at the threat, wondering how the knife could possibly hurt him.

"You deaf or something? I said empty your pockets." The thug said impatiently.

Katakuri glanced at the thug's black leather vest with spikes on the shoulders. it seemed like it was the right size. the street thug, however, lost his patience.

"Fine. Have it your way. Looks like you're gonna have a trip to the hospital" the street thug said as he rushed at Katakuri. but he underestimated the person he was attempting to rob. Katakuri quickly grabbed the thug's wrist, and with a snap he broke it.

"AHHHH, FUCK." the thug cried out as he dropped the knife. Katakuri then held the street thug by the throat, holding him in the air.

"The vest. take it off." Katakuri said coldy. the thug looked at him with slight fear.

"W-what" the thug choked out fearfully.

"I'm not asking again." he said with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"O-okay, just dont hurt me man." the street thug cried out, scared out of his wits. Katakuri dropped the thug.

As the thug was taking off his leather vest, katakuri remembered his financial problem. "Hand over your money too" he said.

"S-sure man. whatever you want. Just don't break anymore bones." the street thug complied, not wanting to get any bones broken.

After taking the vest and putting it on, Katakuri glanced the stack of money that was handed to him.

"Now leave, before I decide to get rid of you." Katakuri growled. The thug scrambled and ran out of the alleyway. _"My financial problem is solved for now. But what kind of belli is this?"_ he questioned. _"Wait. This currency isn't belli."_ Katakuri realized. He read the letters on the money. " _It appears to be called lien. no matter, i need to get a map."_ He pocketed the money and made his way out of the alleyway.

After a minute of walking, Katakuri stood in front of the shop. He walked through the front door and to the register. "Where are the maps?" He asked the cashier. "The maps are by the camp equipment section" the cashier replied. Katakuri made his way to the camp equipment section and began to look through the pile of maps until he found a map of the world.

 _"This should answer some of my questions."_ Katakuri thought. When he opened up the map, his eyes widened slightly. _"The grand line, all the blues, and the new world aren't on the map!"_ he thought. _"This can't be. How can this be possible?"_ He mentally panicked. but he had to calm down, he realized.

After a few moments, Katakuri mentally composed himself, and started to think clearly. _"Perhaps i am in another world. Is this the work of a devil fruit?"_ He pondered. _"Or is this the work of something else?"_

Katakuri took the map to the register, and paid 20 lien for the map. As he was walking out the door, he heard the sound of ringing nearby. he turned and saw someone talking with their hand on their ear.

 _"Who are they talking to? They're not holding a den den mushi."_ He thought, confused by the action. Katakuri then noticed that they were holding something in their hand. the person took their hand off their ear and tapped a transparent glass screen. _"So they have something other than den den mushis as a means of communication."_ he mused. _"I'll need to get a hold of one of those devices soon."_

Katakuri made his way through the city, coming up with a plan to gain information about this new world. As he was walking, someone bumped into him. "Watch where you're- whoa." Said the black and red suited thug, intimidated by Katakuri's size. "W-watch where you're g-goin. Or else."said the hoodlum in the suit. "Or else what?" Katakuri replied while slighty glaring at him.

"O-or else you'll have to deal with my b-boss." Said the suited thug. "And who, exactly, is your boss?" Katakuri retorted. "J-junior. H-he runs things a-around h-here. H-he'll make y-you wish you n-never bumped i-into m-me." the black and red suited thug stuttered.

Katakuri weighed the options of meeting said boss. _"Perhaps i can get this Junior to tell me what i want to know about this world."_ katakuri reflected. "Take me to your boss." he said without hesitation.

"W-what?" The suited man said. Katakuri grabbed the man by the collar and lifted him up into the air. "I won't ask again." He said heatedly.

"A-are you crazy?!" the black suited man cried out. "Do you want to find out? If you want me to demonstrate , then I'll break all the bones in your left arm." Katakuri replied coldly, glaring intensely at the the black and red suited individual.

"O-okay, okay. I'll take you to him." The suited man replied fearfully. "Just don't b-break any b-bones."

Katakuri tossed the thug against the wall. "Take me to your boss quickly before i lose my patience and kill you." He said roughly. The suited thug scrambled to get up. "O-okay, o-okay just dont k-kill me please." The black and red suited thug stuttered out.

As they began to walk to the direction of where the thug's boss's place was, Katakuri thought of how he should probe junior for information. _"Maybe i can buy information from him. If he refuses, then i can threaten to maim him, or kill all his men and force him to trade information for his life."_ he contemplated.

"T-this is i-it." The thug said. They were stand in front of what Katakuri assumed was a club. It was a large three story building with black paint and no windows on the first floor. "Is he inside?" He stared intensely at the thug. "Y-yeah, s-sometimes he w-works at the bar during open hours." The thug stuttered out. Katakuri walked up to the doors and stopped. He turned halfway towards where the thug was standing. "If i find out you sent me to the wrong place, you'll be chopped up and thrown into a dumpster." he said heatedly.

The thug immediately had a fearful expression on his face." t-this i-i-is t-the right p-p-place. I p-promise." The thug stuttered out. " _Judging by his expression, he isn't lying."_ Katakuri thought. He opened the doors and found the place empty save for a few people dressed as the thug outside. He saw two girls that appeared to be around his age on the second floor. He also saw one who appeared to be wearing a bear mask, behind a table with record players.

"Hey buddy, place is closed. come back in a few hours." One of the henchmen said as a group of seven with various weapons gathered. "I'm looking for Junior." Katakuri retored. Some of the henchmen got tense. "Who's asking?" Said one of the henchmen who spoke to him. "Someone who needs information." Katakuri replied.

"Someone go get the boss." Said one who spoke to Katakuri the first time as one broke off from the group. "You wait here." Said the head of the group.

Katakuri crossed his arms and leaned against one of the pillars. A few moments later, the one who broke off from the group returned with, who Katakuri assumed was, Junior. " _For someone called Junior, he doesn't look very young."_ Katakuri mused. _"But i need to know about everything in this world. He has some of the answers im looking for. I'll have to answer carefully."_ He thought.

As the duo walked closer in his direction, Katakuri stopped leaning on the pillar and uncrossed his arms. "So, one of my boys told me you're looking for information? What kind of information?" Junior said. "That's correct. I want to know about everything going on in vale." Katakuri replied.

"That's gonna be a hefty price there. You got the lien to pay for that?" Junior said. Katakuri pulled out the stack of lien and counted. "I've got three hundred lien. Will that be enough?" He said.

"Three hundred? You think this is a charity case? Someone get this guy outta here." Junior said as he turned around. _"Looks like I'll have to force him to tell me what i want to know."_ Katakuri reflected as he pulled mogura out of his mochi body.

"What the?" Said one of the henchmen. but before he could raise his firearm, he received a deep slashed across the chest. "AAHHH" screamed the henchman as he fell to the ground.

Junior heard the scream, turned back around and saw the commotion, and immediately ran over to bar to find his bat-rocket launcher. Katakuri began to deal with the rest of the group. He disarmed the nearest one and threw him at another one of the henchmen. Two tried to attack him with swords but he blocked their attack, crouched down and swept their legs right under them.

As they were falling, he grabbed the one on the right by the ankle and threw him at the bar, scaring Junior. Katakuri stomped on the leg of the other one, feeling bone break under his boot. "MY LEG!" The man cried out, clutching his leg.

Katakuri saw the one he threw at one of the others, get up and rush him, trying to punch him. He caught the man's fist and broke his wrist. "AHHHH!" The man exclaimed as he dropped to his knees, clutching his broken wrist. Katakuri then stabbed him in the chest, killing him and scaring the remaining two henchmen, and the dj, who were watching.

As he pulled mogura out from the man's chest, he heard two sets of feet land nearby. He turned and saw the two girls that were on the second floor.

"Melanie, Who does this guy think he is? Said the girl in red. "I dont know Miltiades, but we need to teach him a lesson." Said the girl in white, called Melanie he assumed.

 _"These two are definitely stronger the rest of these men. I'll have to take them a little seriously."_ Katakuri thought. _"Depending on their level of skill, I might even have to use my devil fruit. I'll need to see what they'll do first."_ he pondered as his eyes slightly glowed red as he activated his observation haki.

 _ **Melanie and Miltiades both rushed him. they dashed in a serpentine formation while heading in his direction. Then Melanie went low to attack his legs and Miltiades went high to put him on the defensive**_.

His haki stopped there. _"It seems my observation haki has weakened as well. Thirty seconds appears to be my limit for now."_ He contemplated , slightly disgruntled. _"I'll have to improve my haki as well. If my observation haki weakened, it's likely the other two have as well."_

And right as he finished his train of thought, they both rushed him. Katakuri headed towards them and threw mogura at Miltiades. As she dodged the weapon thrown at her, katakuri turned his left arm into mochi and threw a mochi ball at Melanie's feet, sticking them to the floor. He then rushed towards Miltiades. **"Kaku mochi."** Katakuri said as his arms turned to mochi and began to compress and harden into a square-like shape, and almost completely coated with armament haki.

 _"What happened to his arms?"_ Thought Miltiades. she didn't have a chance to muse on that question as Katakuri threw a punch at her. She blocked the punch but was sent flying through the air at a few tables, breaking them. _"He hits like a damn truck."_ she thought before her head flopped down.

"Miltiades!" Melanie cried out as she tried to pull her feet out of the sticky substance. "What is this stuff" Melanie said. "It's useless to try and escape." Katakuri said, turning his arms back to normal and picking up mogura. He turned and walked towards Melanie, who increased her struggle in trying to pry her feet out of the mochi.

"You might as well give up, you won't be able to pull your feet out." Said Katakuri while putting mogura back into his body.

As he walked closer to Melanie, who stopped her struggling, Katakuri felt that something was off. So he activated his observation haki.

 ** _"You haven't won yet" said Melanie defiantly. She subtly looked behind Katakuri and signaled Miltiades to attack him. Miltiades, having gotten up quietly, ran towards him, intent on stabbing him in the spine._**

 _"So they intend to defeat me with a sneak attack. A smart move. If i were someone else, I'd be dead."_ he mentally complemented. "You haven't won yet." Katakuri mimicked. "Is what you were going to say."

Melanie's eyes slightly widened. _"It's like he read my mind!"_ she thought, shocked at that. _"I need to signal Miltiades fast."_ but before she had a chance to do so, Katakuri stretched his arm and grabbed Miltiades by the throat and pulled her towards them.

"It was very clever of you to pretend to be defeated, while your sister created an opportunity to you to sneak attack me. A very good tactic, but that won't work on me." Said Katakuri as he held Miltiades in the air.

He threw Miltiades at the bar, her back hitting the glass shelves, breaking them along with the alcohol. "Miltiades!" Melanie cried out worryingly. Katakuri then round house kicked her in the temple, sending her flying a few feet away. She was out cold.

"Junior. Come out or I'll make you come out" Katakuri said coldly. he walked towards the bar and activated his observation haki once more.

 _ **"Eat this, you fucker." Junior said as he hopped over the bar with a rocket launcher. He aimed it at katakuri and pulled the trigger.**_

 _"So he intends to stop me with a rocket. but that won't be enough."_ Katakuri mused as he got closer to the bar. Katakuri turned his arm into mochi to deal with Junior's rocket launcher. _"Here it comes."_ Katakuri readied himself.

"Eat this, you fucker!" Junior yelled out as he hopped over the bar. but before he could aim, Katakuri plugged the barrel. "Shit" Junior cursed.

Katakuri quickly appeared in front of Junior and kicked the rocket launched away. He grabbed Junior's throat in a vice. "Look, man. I'll give you whatever you want. Just don't kill me." Junior wheezed out.

"I wanted information" Katakuri said as his eyes narrowed. "If you had just given me what i wanted, one of your men wouldn't be dead and the rest wouldn't be incapacitated. Those tables wouldn't have been broken either." Junior looked around and saw the damage.

 _"Aww shit. Those tables cost me a lot of lien. And I'm going to have to replace those guys too. Fuck!"_ Junior thought bitterly. but then he got an idea. "How about i offer you something better?" Junior said, hoping that his idea would work.

Katakuri raised an eyebrow and slightly loosened his grip on Junior's throat. "I'm listening." Katakuri said. "What if i make you a partner." Junior said, extremely nervous on the inside. _"Please work. Please work. Please work."_ He thought.

"Continue." Said Katakuri. Junior had a mental sigh of relief, but he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. "I'll give you 20 percent cut of all the earnings and I'll tell you whatever you want to know, If you agree to help out with security four days of the week." Junior said.

 _"He's trying to establish a symbiotic relationship between us. Granted I'm gaining more then he is."_ Katakuri pondered, interested in the deal. _"By including money in the deal, he took my financial situation into account. As well as my effectiveness as a fighter, judging by how quickly I defeated all his men, and without a scratch. He wants to use me to keep things calm here during business hours. Despite his brutish appearance, he's more clever then i thought he would be."_

Junior watched his face as he mulled over the opportunity that was presented to him. "Very well." Katakuri let go of Junior's throat. "I'll take your deal. But I'll make something known right now. I won't be taking orders from you." Katakuri said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"S-sure thing. Just don't trash my place." Junior said. _"Man, i dodged a goddamn missile."_ Junior thought, breathing out a sigh of relief. "So, what's the name of my new business partner?" Junior said as he grabbed a liquor bottle that wasn't broken and poured himself a drink.

"Katakuri. Charlotte Katakuri." He said "To being business partners, Katakuri." Junior said as he raised his glass and drank it in one go. "When does my apparent security detail begin?" Katakuri asked.

"Well, seeing as how this place is somewhat trashed. It'll be postponed for a few days. But until then, feel free to hang around." Junior said. "I'll have to place an order for more tables and alcohol."

"I'll need a place to stay tonight." Said Katakuri. "You can sleep in one of the rooms on the third floor." Junior replied. _"All my problems have been effectively dealt with."_ Katakuri thought.

"By the way, you got a scoll so i can call you here just in case anything happens? Junior asked.

"Scroll? What's a scroll?" katakuri replied, not allowing his confusion to show on his face.

Junior stared at him as if he grew a second head. "You been living under a rock or something? Everybody has a scroll. You know, the touchscreen device that's used for anything internet related." Junior said. "Back home, we didn't have scrolls. We used letters as a means of communication." Katakuri lied.

 _"I guess that makes sense."_ Junior thought. "Whatever. I'll get you a scroll tomorrow. I'm gonna call the rest of my men here to explain our partnership and have them clean this mess up." Said Junior.

"Alright. But tomorrow, you're telling me everything i want to know." Katakuri said as he began to walk up to the third floor. He glanced at a clock hanging on a wall nearby and saw it was nearing night time. Despite not feeling physically tired, he was mentally exhausted.

Katakuri reached the third floor and opened the nearest door. The room was seemingly empty, except for an old couch and a small table with a lamp. The window shades were drawn to show the sun setting on the horizon.

As he laid down on the couch, he began to think about his situation and his family. _"I wonder if everyone else knows about what happened to me. I thought i died but i woke up in the forest."_ He contemplated. _"When will i be able to find the answers im looking for?"_ He mused as he closed his eyes.

The next day, as katakuri got up, he heard knocking on the door. "It's open." He said. Junior walked in with a chair. He placed it down and faced Katakuri. "Alright kid, i got you a scroll." Junior said as he handed katakuri the device. "I already put my number in it."

Katakuri nodded as he looked at it. _"So this is a scroll. The technology here seems to be as advanced as germa's technology."_ He pondered.

"You have no idea how to use it, do you? Junior said humorously. Katakuri slightly glared at him. "Relax, I'll show you how to use it." Said Junior. He pulled out his scroll and began to show Katakuri all the basic functions on it.

Junior spent the next 5 minutes showing Katakuri how to place calls, and send texts. After all that was done, they finally got down to business. "So kid, what do you want to know about?" Junior asked.

"Tell me anything that is moderately useful. Even if it's insignificant." Katakuri replied. Junior kicked his feet up on the small table. "Then get comfortable kid. We're gonna be here awhile." Said Junior.

"Time is a luxury i can afford right now." Katakuri said nonchalantly. "Now tell me about these black creatures out in the forest."

 _To be continued._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **Maaaaaaan im glad i finally got this out. I've had this idea stuck in my head for 2 weeks. im so relieved i got it done. Now, timeline wise, this is a few months before RWBY vol. 1. So that gives me some time to figure out how to get katakuri's interactions with other rwby characters right without feeling weird. I dont wanna make the character interactions seem too forced or too lax ya know. And now, to clarify some things. Katakuri's observation haki. In the anime and manga, its not specified how far he can see into the future, but it seems to be a decent amount of time. But for the sake of the story, i made it so it wasn't op as hell. Thats why i made it 30 seconds. It somewhat could give people who might possibly fight Katakuri in the future a chance. We'll see, anything can happen. Now his armament haki. In the anime and manga, when he clashed fists with luffy, he managed to hurt luffy's hand despite it being coated with haki. But it won't be that strong right now. he can knock out a chunk of someone's aura. depending on how large someone's aura is, he can either possibly break through it or just take out a decent percentage of it. Now his conqueror's haki. right now i stuck on how it should affect anyone and anything around him. Civilians are obviously going to be affected, but people with aura seems to be a bit tricky. The grimm are also tricky because they're creatures of darkness and all that jazz. Im stumped on those two but its fine. I'll think of something.**

 **Favorites and reviews are appreciated**

 **No flames, cause thats no fun.**

 **Cremvtxriv out.**

Update: idk if all the sentences are on the left. Im trying to figure how to make the paragraphs stop resetting back the center. but if they're on the left then everything's cool. If they're still centered then im sorry and I'll try to rectify the problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The training begins.

 **Helloooooo everybody. Cremvtxriv here with another chapter of Dogtooth in Remnant. I've got a rough idea on how to get the ball rolling on this story. But i won't be spilling the jelly beans just yet. Ah ah, see what i did there? I made a funny. But back to business, i forgot to speak about Katakuri's height last chapter. When you're typing up a story while coming down and crashing from a sugar high at three in the morning, you tend to forget to do some things. But i digress. In this story, he obviously won't be a tall bastard. Cause he'd stick out like a sore thumb, he'd probably cause a panic. Lol im just kidding but you get what i mean. but he'll still be kinda tall, like 6'8 or 6'9 (lol). Im glad i finally spoke about that. Now about the timeline, it's around 3 months until Rwby canon, just wanted to clarify that. But im gonna be honest. I thought, at best, this story wouldn't do so good. And i was kinda hesitant to keep this going. But it did way better than i thought it would. Man you guys are awesome. I appreciate the support you guys are giving me. im going to get to typing the first few paragraphs of chapter 3 after i post this. Now, time for some reviews!**

 **Greer123 - of course he will. But things will have to go slow first, gotta take it one step at a time.**

 **SebasOoalDemiurge - sorry about the mistakes on the first chapter. I'll try not to let it happen again. But in my defense, i was crashing, and tired. but thank you for your input.**

 **Trzn - im glad you like it.**

 **The Big Maine - that's for me to know. And for you to find out.**

 **Barto club member143714 - you won't have to wait my friend. It's happening right now.**

 **Baron bolt - right now, i want to focus on the story. I honestly don't know if i should do a pairing, Katakuri seems like a lone wolf type. But if someone can convince me otherwise, I'll be putting it off for now.**

 **Nightmaster000 - im happy for feel that way. Stay tuned my friend.**

 **TheFoxSinOfGreed - Thanks bro, im glad you enjoy it.**

 **Now let's get to the story**

"What" normal speech

 _"What"_ thoughts

 **" _What_ " **Katakuri's observation haki

 **"What"** named attacks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katakuri was on the second floor of the club, overlooking everything going on at the bar and dance floor. He was currently sitting on the railing with his left leg over his right and arms crossed, holding a few jelly beans in his hand and flicking one with his thumb. He had to oversee things tonight since Junior wasn't in the building right now and the Malachite twins were somewhere nearby, ignoring him. He mulled over what he was told from Junior while paying attention to his surroundings. Then he began to think about how much time has passed since their talk.

It's been two weeks since Katakuri arrived in this new world. Remnant, it was called. And those black wolves he encountered in the forest were called grimm. Talking with Junior had proved to be very beneficial to him. He learned about mecha-shift weapons, the kingdoms, dust, and some brief history about remnant.

Katakuri found out that Atlas was the most advanced out of all the kingdoms in terms of technology. " _They're j_ _ust like the Germa kingdom."_ Katakuri thought. He learned about the CCTV that established communications between the kingdoms, and the Vytal festival that is celebrated every two years to commemorate the treaty that was signed on it's namesake island.

When Junior talked about faunus, Katakuri was reminded of the mink tribe. Except for the racism the faunus faced on a daily basis. He spoke a little bit about huntsman and what they did. Junior had even confused him for a huntsman-in-training. Hadn't that been interesing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Flashback-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where'd you learn how to fight like that?" Junior said. "You a huntsman-in-training? Which academy trained you?" He added.

" _Huntsman? Is that what they call their fighters?"_ Katakuri pondered. "Something like that. I wouldn't exactly be called a huntsman though." Katakuri replied. "But can you elaborate on the huntsman academy you're talking about?" He said, having his interest piqued.

"Uhh sure. The huntsman academies were created to train young people to fight the grimm. But you need to have your aura unlocked before you can do all that. Aura is apparently the physical manifestation of the soul. it can shield the body from minor wounds and give an individual power to a huntsman based on the aspect of their character, called a semblance." Junior said. "By the way, what was that white stretchy stuff you were doing with your body? Is that your semblance?" He questioned, remembering how Katakuri morphed his body.

" _It's best if he doesn't know about my devil fruit ability. I can't reveal my hand if he ever decides to go against me."_ Katakuri thought. _"Its best if he stays in the dark about my power. I'll play it off as a semblance."_ He decided.

"Yes. It was my semblance." He answered. "Is there a reason you asked about that?" Katakuri questioned.

"Just wondering. That stuff took awhile to clean out from my bat-bazooka." Junior said. "You use your bazooka as a bat?" Katakuri said, confused but didn't show it. "No, it mecha-shifts into a bazooka. Everyone and their grandma has a weapon that has two forms. You born in a barn or something?" Junior said.

" _So everyone has a weapon that can take on two forms. Then i'll need to be cautious of those who carry weapons openly. But that also means i can have mogura upgraded."_ Katakuri contemplated. "Then I'll have mogura modified to keep things even." Said Katakuri as he pulled out mogura from his body.

"There any specific modification you want on that thing? A firearm or something." Junior asked. "Yes, i have an idea on what i want added to mogura." Replied Katakuri. "All right. I'll place an order at a weapon shop." Junior retorted "Just tell me what you want added to your trident."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Flashback End-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Katakuri mulled over that little memory, he heard a commotion happen near the bar. "Im sorry sir, but i'm going to have to cut you off. You've had enough." Said the bartender. "I've had enough when i say i had enough. Now pour me a fucking drink." The man said, clearly drunk.

Katakuri watched the situation happen and waited. He'll intervene if the bouncers couldn't deal with him or if he decided to attack someone. Two bouncers appeared beside the drunk. "Alright pal, you're outta here." Said one of the bouncers. Katakuri's eyes glowed slighty as he activated his observation haki.

 ** _The drunk elbowed one bouncer in the face and punched the other. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the bartender "i said pour me a fucking DRINK." The drunk yelled out. He saw one of the bouncers get up and pull a weapon. But the drunk quickly shot him in the head._**

Katakuri eyes stopped glowing as he aimed at the drunk's head. And like his haki showed him, the drunk assaulted the bouncers. But before he could pull out the gun, his brains came out of his forehead through a hole in his skull. The drunk fell lifelessly on the floor, blood beginning to pool around his head and the gun falling out in the open.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH." The people at the bar screamed. The music stopped and everyone wondered what happened until they saw the body. The bouncers began to try and contain the situation but failed.

Panic ensued and people ran out in droves. "What happened. Why are people screaming and running?" Questioned Melanie as she and Miltia made their over to where the commotion happened. As they made their way over, they saw the body. "Who killed this guy?" Said Miltia.

"I did." The twins looked up and saw Katakuri flicking something in his hand. "Why'd you kill him?!" Melanie said angrily. Katakuri merely closed his eyes at the hostility. "This is what he was going to do." Katakuri said calmly as he opened his eyes and stared at the twins. "After he was done assaulting the bouncers, he was going to pull out a gun and aim it at the bartender. Then he was going to say 'i said pour me a fucking drink'. He then was going to notice one of the bouncers get up and pull out a weapon. So he was going to shoot them in the head." Katakuri explained. "Is it wrong for me to flick a jelly bean through his skull before he did any of that?" he questioned them.

The twins looked at each other, uncertain about what to do. "Tell Junior it was my call to make." Said katakuri. Then his eyes slighty glowed. "Now this is what you're going to say." He said. "Okay. We got it."

Melanie and Miltia were slightly intimidated by that. But they complied. "Okay. We got it." They mimicked. "Someone get rid of the body. Having a corpse in here is bad for business." Said Katakuri. He got off the railing and landed on to the first floor. "You." He pointed to one of the bouncers. "Get me two boxes of donuts and some tea and bring it to my room on the third floor." Katakuri ordered.

"Y-yes sir. I'll get right on it." Said the bouncer as he ran out the door. " _Man that guy is fucking terrifying. Where'd the boss find this crazy bastard?"_ the bouncer thought.

Katakuri walked up to the third floor and opened the door to his room. He sat on the couch and pulled out his scroll. He started to search on the news to find out if anything significant happened. "A string of dust robberies across the city inflates the price of dust. Roman torchwick is most likely suspected of commiting the robberies." Said the news reporter, Lisa lavender. _"This roman torchwick is causing alot of strife in the city by stealing dust. By stealing the dust and causing the prices to be raised, he's effectively weakening the strength of the entire huntsmen community here in vale. But for what purpose? What is he trying to accomplish?"_ Katakuri thought as he turned off his scroll.

Suddenly, there was knocking on the door. Katakuri got up and opened the door to see who it was. "I got the things you asked for." Said the bouncer. Katakuri grabbed the donuts and tea and nodded in thanks. He closed the door and locked it, making sure no one would walk in on his private moment.

Katakuri sat down and opened both boxes. He lowered his scarf so that it was under his chin, and poured himself a cup of tea. He then picked up a donut and ate it whole. _"~Ohhh doooonuts. Soooo delicious, dooooonuts~."_ He mentally sang to himself. He picked up two more and ate them. _"~Delicious to the hole, dooooooonuts~."_ He picked up three more, stacked them, and then ate them. _"~By myself i eat doooooonuts~."_ He ate another. _"~Lying on my back, i eat dooooonuts~."_ He grabbed and ate another two. " _~A forbidden pleasure, a sense of guilt and... doooooonuts~."_ He finshed the donuts in the first box, and moved on to the other and ate three. _"This is a blissful time."_ Katakuri thought to himself as he drank some tea and ate two more. " _Donuts, donuts...ooooooh doooooonuts!~"_ Katakuri threw four more donuts into his mouth. " _~So delicious, doooooonuts~."_ He sang mentally as he finished off the second box.

He finished the tea and pulled his scarf back over his mouth. " _Now that I've had my late night snack, it's time to formulate a plan for my training."_ Katakuri thought. considering were the level of his haki was, he'd have to dedicate one week for each haki type. And a few extra days to put the results to use on grimm or if a huntsman decides to fight him. _"A month and a half will have to suffice. Anymore and Junior will just voice his opinion about my extended absence."_ He contemplated.

 _"I'll practice my conquerer's haki first. I haven't been using it much as of later."_ Katakuri mused. " _My observation haki time needs to increase. Even if it increases by a second, it'll help out in the long run. My armament haki isn't iron tight anymore either, I'll have to fix that as well. I need to rectify these problems in the span of that timeframe."_ He pondered.

Katakuri laid on the couch and closed his eyes. He can deal with those problems when the time comes. But for now, he'll get some rest and talk to Junior about it in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Katakuri found himself being complained to in Junior's office. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE TAKING A LEAVE OF ABSENCE?!" Junior exclaimed. "I need to improve my strength and semblance. There's no need to yell so loud." Katakuri replied. "Listen kid, you effectively brought the amount of fights and commotions in this place to a halt. People are scared shitless every time you walk by. You even have a rep building up, people claiming you can kill just by looking at someone. Is there anyway to convince you to postpone this trip of yours?" Junior asked.

Katakuri crossed his arms and shook his head no. Junior sighed."How long will you be gone for?" Junior questioned. "A month and a half at least. But I'll be back, so don't start getting upset about me potentially leaving for good." Junior mentally sighed. _"Shit. That's half the strength of the security leaving for a month and a half. But he said he'll come back so there's nothing to worry about."_ Junior thought, relieved at the notion. "Any thought on where you're going to go for your training?" He asked. "I hear the towns ouside of the main city of mistral have a bit of an annoying grimm problem. They'll be good training dummies." Katakuri replied.

"By the way, your trident is ready." Junior said. "It's already paid for. You just need to go pick it up at the shop." Katakuri nodded and walked out of Junior's office. " _The modifications made to mogura should help me deal with huntsmen if i ever have to face off against one."_ Katakuri thought.

As he made his way out the entrance of the club and into the sidewalk, Katakuri thought about where to aquire provisions for his training. " _Where would i be able to get equipment for the trip out in the wild. I have more than enough money, thanks to my cut from the earnings from the club. Wait, i could go back to the shop i bought the map from when i first arrived."_ He thought.

Katakuri walked a few blocks until he came upon the weapon shop. He walked in and saw a plethora of weapons all around the place. " _It seems this place has quite the variety of arms."_ Katakuri mused. He walked up to the counter, saw a little bell and rang it once. "Just a second." He heard a feminine voice call out from the back.

A few moments later, a short, buxom woman appeared. She had gray eyes, was wearing a bandana over her dark hair, grease stains on her face and hands, and a black tank top with a jumpsuit, the sleeves tied around her waist. She appeared to be slightly older than him."You're quite the tall one, aren't ya. You Katakuri by any chance?" She asked, looking up at him. "That's correct. I'm here for my trident." Katakuri said. "Ahh right, Someone phoned ahead and said you were coming. Wait here." She said as she walked to the back.

A moment later, she came back with mogura in her hands. Katakuri took notice of mogura's changed appearance.The bladed prongs were slightly darker, the handle appeared to be made of a mix of wood and metal. The wood being near the end of the trident, while the rest was comprised of metal. There was a small switch on the bottom part of the pole and the end of the pole was slightly curved into an L shape wrapped with some binding. "When this thing came in, it was kinda challenging to make something like this from a retro weapon. Those bladed prongs were extremely sharp. I dropped it once, prong first, and it went straight through my floor. I even cut myself a few times when i was working on it." She said, impressed at the craftsmanship. "You sure took good care of this thing." He took the compliment and grabbed mogura from her arms.

 _"The weight will take some getting used to."_ He thought as he did a few test swings and thrusts. " _But now I'll be on the same level as huntsmen and huntsmen-in-training, in terms of a mecha-shift weapon."_ Katakuri then turned to the short woman. "You are very skilled in your craft. I'm satisfied with my new weapon." Katakuri complimented. "Why thank you. You sure know how to compliment a lady." The woman said, a light hue of pink on her cheeks as she had a small smile on her face. Katakuri raised an eyebrow at her words.

She reached under the counter and pulled out an unmarked box, and handed it to him. Katakuri took the box and turned to leave. "Wait." She said. She reached into her pocket and put something in his hand. Katakuri looked and saw it was a business card of the weapon shop. "The name's ash. If you ever need any tweaks to your weapon, then you come on back here." The woman, now named ash, said. Katakuri nodded and walked out the door.

He pulled mogura and the box into his body and pocketed the business card. Katakuri then walked towards the equipment shop he bought the a map of the world from. After a 15 minutes of walking, He saw the shop across the street. He crossed and came upon the doors. He walked in and walked to where he remembered where the camping equipment was.

Katakuri grabbed a large backpack, a sleeping bag, a map of the mistral kingdom, a knife, and a canteen. He walked up to the register and paid for all the items. After putting everything in the backpack, Katakuri put it over his shoulder and walked out the door.

 _"I'll head to an airship bay, and ask how much the fare is to mistral."_ He decided. As Katakuri walked to the airship bay, he passed by a donut shop. The smell alone stopped him in his boots. _"Donuts. Perhaps I'll take some on the airship flight to mistral. I'll buy four boxes worth of donuts. Depending on how much time it takes to get to mistral, it could last me the whole flight over."_ Katakuri contemplated.

He walked in the door, and saw there was a small line of people. "Tch." Katakuri said. After a few minutes of waiting, he stood at the counter. "C-can i h-help you?" Stuttered a female employee, intimidated by his appearance. "I want 4 dozen donuts." Katakuri replied. "S-sure, it'll just be a moment." She said. A minute later, she came back with his donuts. He paid for them, put them in the backpack and walked out the door.

Katakuri, after walking several city blocks, arrived at the airship dock. He walked up to the station booth and looked at the sign having all the fare prices written on it.170 lien to fly over to mistral. And 230 for first class _. "I'd rather not be grouped together with potentially annoying people."_ Katakuri mused. He paid for a first class ticket and leaned against a wall and waited for the airship to be ready to take in passengers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We are now entering mistral airspace. We'll be landing in 20 minutes." Katakuri heard over the speakers. 21 hours of sitting gave him some stiffness, being stationary for so long. Sleeping didn't help it. Eating all of the donuts made the trip bearable. But it wouldn't quell the bordem he felt. Katakuri looked out the window and saw they were nearing the docking bay.

"Alright folks, we'll be landing momentarily. Be sure not to leave anything behind." He heard over the speakers again. Katakuri picked up his backpack, slung it over his shoulder and started walking to the exit.

As Katakuri left the airship, he took in the view of the city. The various buildings and streets appeared to be on different levels. A lot of the larger and cleaner buildings appeared to be on the upper levels. While the lower levels appeared to have graffiti on some walls and worn down buildings. From what he could see, the higher the level, the nicer it was. The lower the level, the worse it became.

 _"I'll have to ask which of the towns outside of the city has the most grimm activity and head there."_ Katakuri mused. He asked around until an airship pilot heard him. "So why you asking about the grimm activity thats been happening? You headed to hanfeng?" Asked the pilot. _"So that's where the grimm activity is happening."_ Katakuri thought. "I'm a huntsman, and i heard there was contract to get rid of the grimm near there." He said. "You look a bit young to be a huntsman." The pilot said. "Despite my age and appearance, I'm very capable of handling grimm." Katakuri replied.

The pilot seemed a bit skeptical but shrugged, it wasn't his business. "Well good luck out there. I heard there's been sightings of bandits in the area as well as grimm. Bullheads are flying out today to evacuate some civilians, so you should be able to fly out there." Katakuri made a mental note about the bandits and nodded. He walked to the fare booth to see gow much he had to pay to take a bullhead going to hanfeng. _"I've got a strange feeling about this."_ Katakuri thought. He paid for the ticket and walked to the bullhead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katakuri walked out off the bullhead as people began to enter it. The people had glum expressions, some looked angry, and a few looked hopeless. _"I remember that the grimm are drawn to these emotions. But what caused them to become like this?"_ He mused. But his only priority was to improve his haki, while gaining experience fighting different types of grimm if there were potentially any outside of the town

"So you coming here to take on the grimm?" Asked a scruffy looking man, smelling like alcohol. He had blond, curly hair styled as a mullet, was wearing a red bandanna around his neck with a gray shit and a blazer with the sleeves torn off, and a leather shoulder guard with the strap in front of his chest. He was also drinking from a brown bag with a bottle in it. "You might as well give up. This town is finished, The grimm are gonna destroy this place." The man said.

"Can you really be sure about that?" Katakuri asked. "There could be a chance of beating the grimm. The future is not certain." He said. "Then it's your funeral, don't say I didn't warn ya." The man said, walking away. Katakuri narrowed his eyes at the implication. " _Something's not right. He didn't seem affected by what was happening here."_ Katakuri contemplated. But he made sure to remember the stranger in case he ran into him again.

He walked towards the center of town where he saw a group of what he assumed was huntsman, judging by the weapons they were carrying, and stood near by. "Alright, listen up. If you're here then that means that you'll be tackling the grimm problem we have here in the forest. Your job is to kill as many grimm as you can, and if that isn't possible and you get overwhelmed, then try to retreat and protect the civilians until they've all gotten in the bullheads. Hopefully that isn't the case, but we gotta be ready just in case. Make sure you have everything you'll need." The leader of the guard force, or at least Katakuri assumed was, said. All the gathered huntsmen nodded and began to check their ammo and various other things.

Katakuri merely crossed his arms and waited for the order to go out was given. After a few minutes, they were all sent out into the forest. He subtly split away from the group and went out to find grimm on his own. He didn't have to wait long, because there was a pack of beowolves several feet away from him. There appeared to be 7 of them. " _Lets see how conquerer's haki affects these animals."_ Katakuri thought as he walked foward, catching the attention of the pack. Immediately, they all began to charge at him.

But as soon as they were within reach, he sent out a burst of conquerer's haki. The entire pack stopped, and stood there in a daze, slightly stumbling while trying to stand in a steady position. " _This isn't what what I anticipated when i released a burst my conquerer's haki. They appear to be in a daze. But perhaps this could be a good thing."_ Katakuri mused. As he walked forward, pulling mogura out and quickly killing the beowolves via decapitation.

Katakuri spent 20 minutes testing if it wasn't a one time thing that affects beowolves. Ursai also appeared to be affected, swaying from side to side but slowly appeared to recover. Creeps stumbled around in a daze as well but also somewhat recovered. Unfortunately those were the only grimm types he ran into, so further testing his haki on more grimm would have to wait. He had to head back to the group.

Quickly using his observation haki, he quietly made his way back. He made sure his departure wasn't noticed, so sneaking back into the group was easy. But a small group of bandits decided to attack the moment he silently integrated with the group. _"So these are the bandits that have been lurking around outside of town."_ Katakuri mused. He gripped mogura and impaled a bandit thru the leg causing them to scream in pain. Two bandits see Katakuri killing one their own and rush him with swords. Katakuri activates his observation haki, in case they had any hidden tricks.

 ** _"Eat this you fucker." Said the first bandit as he brought his sword down. The second bandit went for a stab attack, intending to wound his leg._**

Kakakuri rushed towards them, meeting them halfway. He quickly thrusted mogura at the first bandit, impaling them. Then turned his arm into mochi and threw a large ball at fhe second bandit's head, intending to suffocate them. The bandit struggles fiercely, pulling fhe mochi with all their strength. But eventually they suffocated to death. Katakuri looked and saw the group had dealt with the rest of the bandits.

"I heard there were bandits in the area, but I didn't think they'd be stupid enough to attack a group of huntsmen." Said one of the members of the group. As the group began to speculate on why the bandits were there, Katakuri felt as though he was being watched. He looked into the foliage and in the trees. And he met eyes with a bird. A black bird with red eyes looking at straight at him. He narrows his eyes as it flies away. " _There was something off about that bird. I'll have to keep my eyes on the trees in case i see it again."_ He thought.

But for now, he had to focus on the elimination of the grimm. He had a month and a half to keep a lookout for that bird.

As the group continued their trek through the forest, things became quiet. The huntsmen were steeling their nerves in case they got ambushed again. For a moment, things seemed got quiet. Until a twig snapped and a bigger group of bandits showed up. "Well, well, well. Look what we got here everyone. Full fledged huntsmen. Why don't we say hello and introduce ourselves." Katakuri recognized the one speaking. It was the first person that spoke to him when he first arrived. " _I knew something was off about him."_ He thought.

"My name is shay .d mann. And me and my associates will be robbing you."

To be continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So, things are slowly but surely building up. Not much action this chapter, but there'll be a little how you say, something something, to make up for it in a later chapter. But at least Katakuri got a weapon upgrade, and made time for his donuts lol. One thing I've noticed in that some badass characters did, is make time to the things they love. No matter how badass they are. But i did have a laugh when typing up Katakuri mentally singing the song. And now explanation time. When Katakuri sent out a burst of conquerer's haki on the grimm, he breaks Salem's control over them. Now the grimm were created to do her bidding, enforce her will so to speak. So when Katakuri sent out the burst of haki, he temporarily overpowered her control over them. But they can recover if given enough time. Think of it like a phone when it's disconnected to the internet and has to reconnect again. And the bandits, boy oh boy will that be interesting. And the bird. I think we all know who it is. But thats enough of that**

 **Cremvtxriv out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The raid and the encounter

 **Yooooo what up, Cremvtxriv here, with another chapter. I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far. It's giving me motivation to keep writing and giving you guys your fix of dogtooth in remnant. Things will start to pick up, but not very quickly. But i did say there was gonna be a little something something to make up for it in a later chapter. And its gonna be something awesome. Well that's all im gonna give ya for now. Can't give away all my secrets now can i? Need to keep my cards close to my chest. But you guys will eventually see what i have planned, and its gonna be pretty interesting. But thats enough of that, time for some reviews.**

 **Greer123 - be patient my friend, It will happen but not yet.**

 **Ztassassin555 - well like i said, he'd stick out like a sore thumb. Can't have him get unwanted attention.**

 **Sacke110 - im glad you like the story, and thanks for the support.**

 **The Baz - sorry for the capitalization errors, I'll try to pay more attention to that every time i write out paragraphs and/or names.**

 **SebasOoalDemiurge - stay tuned my friend, I've got good things planned out for this story.**

 **0Loewe0 - thanks for the support. Stay tuned.**

 **Now on with the story**

"What" normal speech

 _"What"_ thoughts

 _ **"What"** _Katakuri's observation haki

 **"What"** named attacks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katakuri narrowed his eyes at Shay's words. Shay's group had the number advantage, but the huntsmen group were trained and had their aura unlocked. Potentially Shay and some in his group could also have their aura unlocked as well. " _We're at a disadvantage. We don't know whose got aura and who doesn't."_ Katakuri mused. " _Let's see how my conquerer's haki affects them."_

Katakuri sent out a small burst of haki. Almost immediately, a quarter of the bandits had fallen unconscious, and the rest appeared to have some sort of headache. Unfortunately, his haki also affected those in the group he was in. Resulting in some of them fighting unconsciousness, and others grabbing their heads."Whoa, what the fuck just happened. Hey you assholes better get up and stop fucking around." Said Shay.

"It's no use." Katakuri said. "They're not strong enough to stay conscious to fight us." Shay and the remaining bandits seemed slightly intimidated, but wouldn't back down. "You think you're hot shit, is that it?" Shay said. "Well, you're not. And we'll show what happens when you think you can take us on." Katakuri activated his observation haki, and pulled mogura out of his body.

 ** _"Fill them full of holes." Shay said as him and the rest of the bandits raised their guns and fired. The bandits with blades waited until the bullet barrage stopped to attack._**

Katakuri suddenly appeared before them. He coated mogura in haki and slashed their weapons to pieces before they could even raise them fast enough to fire. He turned towards Shay and kicked him in the stomach and into a tree. "Uuuuuuh" Shay painfully moaned out, throwing up a bit of bile. The group of bandits and huntsmen began to fight. Katakuri quickly impaled one and threw him at another. He grabbed one one of bandits by the head and snapped his neck without hesitation.

Suddenly, there was several roars and howls. Everyone turned and saw a few groups of beowolves and ursai. The bandits began to grab their cohorts and began to flee while the huntsmen group began to ready themselves to fight the grimm. Katakuri saw that some of the huntsmen were winded and could potentially get injured. But he had to find out why the bandits were ambushing them. Robbing a group of huntsmen out in the middle of the woods while hunting grimm seemed too strange to him. Katakuri grabbed one of the huntsmen by the shoulder.

"Tell the others that i'm going after the bandits." He said. "Are you crazy? You'll be outnumbered and killed." Said the huntsman. "I'll be able to take care of myself. I'll leave tracks to follow." Katakuri replied. He then turned and ran, ignoring the yells of the huntsman, towards where he saw the bandits run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shay and his group stopped to rest after running for a few minutes to catch their breath. The huntsmen were stronger than they thought. Especially the tall one with the scarf. He killed a few of them. _"Raven's not gonna like this."_ He thought. " _But_ _those grimm showing up was the perfect distraction."_

"Shay, what's the plan now? Those huntsmen had us on the ropes. If the grimm didn't show up, we'd be dead meat." Said one of the bandits. They all looked towards Shay. "Alright, gimme a moment to think." Said Shay as he turned around, his back facing them. _"We could regroup with the others, but Vernal is gonna chew me out. We still have a strong number, but this time we won't give the huntsmen a chance to attack."_ He thought.

As he was turning, he saw one of the bandits in the group get impaled through the back and be lifted up. That was when he saw him. The huntsmen with the scarf. " _Shit! I didn't even consider one of them following us. And it had to be this guy."_ Shay thought, internally becoming panicked. "Kill this fucker. Kill him right now." Shay barked out.

Katakuri pulled the body off of the trident and threw the body towards the bandits knocking down a few of them. He began to block the incoming blades from the bandits with mogura, with little struggle. He pushed the blades back, and slashed at a few of them. Several bandits received deep slashed along their bodies as they collapsed. Katakuri then turned to the remaining bandits, with Shay in front of them. He then activated his observation haki.

 ** _Shay turned and looked at the remaining bandits. "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Get him." He said. They hesitated for a moment, but complied with the order. Shay, however, decided to run further into the forest._**

"You can run all you like, but you won't be able to escape from me, Shay. You'll be wasting the lives of those people behind you, just trying to stop me is futile." Said Katakuri. Shay was beginning to sweat. " _Shit. This guy knows I'll try to run. But if I don't, Raven and the others wont see this guy and the other huntsmen coming."_ Shay mused. "Fuck you, you aint getting me." He said. He turned to the others. "You guys stall him as long as you can. I have to warn the others." Shay ordered. They nodded and began to surround Katakuri. "Catch me if you can, asshole." Shay said as he ran off deeper into the forest.

"All of you saw what I'm capable of. You know there's no hope of victory in your future." Katakuri said, as he took a stance. The bandits seemed a bit intimidated but stood defiantly, all of them holding their blades towards him. "You ain't getting past us." One of the bandits said. "Then I'll show no mercy. I'll easily ram right through all of you." Katakuri replied as several haki coated mochi fists emerged from his back.

"G-get him." Said the bandit in front of the group. They all charged, but Katakuri threw and barrage of fists and slashes, courtesy of mogura, at the group. He ended up killing a few of them. But in a matter of minutes, he whittled down the number to two bandits, and quickly incapacitated the closer one by slamming the flat of the bladed prongs to their temple. He grabbed the remaining one by the throat. "I suggest you point me in Shay's direction before i make you tell me." Katakuri threatened, bringing mogura under their chin.

"H-he w-w-went t-that w-w-way." The bandit pointed to his right. "Good. You can sleep now." Said Katakuri as he threw the bandit over his shoulder, hitting the ground. The bandit turned to look at Katakuri. The last thing the bandit saw was a black, shiny fist rushing towards their face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shay ran as fast as he could. " _I hope the others buy enough time for me to get to raven. She'll waste that tall fucker and make him wish he never came here."_ Shay thought. As he slowed down to catch his breath for a moment, he heard something coming. He turned around and saw Katakuri, running full speed towards him.

 _"Shit! Shit! Shit!"_ Shay fearfully thought as he started to run again. Katakuri turned his arm into mochi and stretched it. Shay turned around and saw his arm. He began to dodge katakuri's attempts to grab him. Katakuri returned his arm to normal length and coated his fist in haki. He aimed his arm at shay's back. **"Yaki mochi."** Katakuri's forearm began to inflate, the pressure in his arm building up until it exploded and launched his fist at shay's back, igniting his fist on fire as it rocketed towards shay.

Shay turned around in time to see the flaming projectile speeding towards him. He barely had time to dodge as it was seconds from hitting him. The haki coated fist was inches from him when it hit a big tree. " _Tch. I'll grab him myself."_ Katakuri mused. He regrew his arm and aimed mogura at shay's leg and threw it.

Mogura flew through the air for a few feet until it hit shay's foot, causing him to trip and fall to the ground. "Aaarrrrrgh FUCK!" Shay yelled out. He began to try and crawl away from katakuri as he walked closer. "You better start talking or else this could get much worse for you." Said katakuri, as he began to crack his knuckles. "Why are you bandits attacking the huntsmen." Questioned katakuri. "Fuck you." Shay said.

Katakuri grabbed one of shay's index fingers and broke it. "AAAAARRRGHH FUUUCK!" Shay screamed out. Katakuri merely stared at him, showing no remorse for what he just did. "I'll ask once more, why were you and your group attacking us." He said. "Fuck off." Shay said, clutching his broken finger. "Then i'll have to break another." Katakuri replied.

Shay voiced his opinion until katakuri broke his middle finger. "You motherfucker!" Shay cried out. He clutched his broken fingers and tried to crawl away again. But katakuri grabbed his wounded foot and squeezed. "AAAAAAARGH FUCK!" Shay screamed as he immediately grabbed his wounded foot.

Katakuri grabbed his ring finger and started to bend it. "Start talking or i break this one too." Katakuri threatened. "You can eat shit." Shay replied. Katakuri snapped his ring finger, cause shay to cry out again. "AAAAARGH! FUCK YOU!" Shay cursed out. "I'm starting to become impatient. You will talk, or i will start cutting off all of the fingers on your other hand." Katakuri threatened while holding mogura close to shay's unbroken fingers, and began putting pressure on the fingers with the trident.

"SHIT! OKAY! OKAY!" Shay said. "WE WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL OR WEAKEN THE HUNTSMEN GROUP WHILE THE TOWN WAS BEING RAIDED BY THE OTHERS." He screamed out. Katakuri mulled over the new information. " _So that's why they've been attacking us. They want to weaken our strength incase we get back to the town. I'll have to inform the others and get back to protect the civilians and evacuate."_ Katakuri contemplated. He heard shay mutter "im fucked" over and over again, and hit him in the temple.

Katakuri used his observation haki to sense the location of the other huntsmen. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found them. Katakuri grabbed the attention of the group. "We need to return to town. The bandits planned to take us out or at least weaken us incase we got back early while they were raiding it. One of them was kind enough to inform me of what was happening." He said. Everyone in the group began to check if they were still good and ammo, aura, etc. After a few minutes, they began to run back to town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smaller buildings in flames was the first thing they saw. "It's already begun." Katakuri said to himself. The group began to comb through the streets for anybody that could potentially be left behind. After walking a few blocks, they saw the rest of the bandits looting and scavenging through a few buildings. "All of you, get the citizens evacuated. I'll handle them." Katakuri said. He heard them protesting his decision when he began to morph his arms and create a mochi wall behind him. "Just get all the people out. I'll handle all the bandits. They are nothing but weaklings to be handled." He said as the mochi wall closed behind him.

 _"There's quite a few of them with bladed weapons, no firearms as of yet. There's 16 of them. This group will be potentially easy to handle."_ Katakuri mused. He ran forward and activated his observation haki.

 ** _They all turned towards his direction and pulled out their weapons. A few of them mecha-shifted their weapons into firearms and fired. The commotion alerted the entire bandit tribe and they began to converge on their location._**

Katakuri deactivated his haki and morphed his body into mochi to avoid the bullets harming his actual body. He then created multiple haki coated fists. **"Mochi gattling."** Katakuri said as he unleashed a barrage of fists, running through and hitting all of the bandits in the group. After a few moments, it appeared that all the combatants were incapacitated.

 _"These bandits won't be getting up anytime soon. But the remaining ones are the problem. The rest of them will swarm here like moths to a flame after hearing the gunshots."_ He thought as he heard multiple footsteps nearby, a few feet away by the sound of it. He coated mogura in haki and waited for them to appear. His eyes began to glow as he activated his haki again.

 ** _A large group of bandits, 21 of them, appeared and readied their weapons. There was someone in front of the group. She had short hair, tan skin, and icy blue eyes. She wore a brown vest over a torn shirt, with maroon colored pants. One of the pant legs was rolled up and she had a tattoo on her arm. "You should surrender before things get worse for you." She said, pointing two gun/crescent blades at him._**

Katakuri leaped and activated his conquerer's haki, knocking out a majority of the bandits and stabbed one of the remaining few that withstood his haki. The one he assumed was the leader began to fire shots at him. He twirled mogura and blocked all the bullets fired at him, while finishing off the one he stabbed by stomping on his windpipe.

"You're gonna pay for taking out almost half of our tribe." The woman said. She appeared to be somewhat angry at what he's done. "And i am to assume that you will make me pay? Don't overestimate yourself. You don't have the strength to stand against me." Katakuri said as he twirled mogura in his hand. The woman smiled. "Maybe not me, but once raven gets a hold of you, you're dead meat." She replied.

Katakuri then pulled mogura back into his body. " **Kaku mochi.** " He said as he morphed his arms into hardened squares and coated them with haki. "Then until this 'raven' appears, I'll have to dispose of you." Katakuri said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of the woman, throwing his square shaped fist forward. Her eyes widened as she blocked his punch, and was sent flying a few feet.

 _"Shit! This guy ain't a pushover. Raven and the others better get here fast or i won't last long against this guy."_ She thought as she picked herself up. But before she knew it, he was already upon her. This time however, she knew better than to block his attack, so she dodged under it and ran.

Katakuri began to chase after the woman while attacking. There was various degrees of damage and debris around from the strength of his punches. She managed to last for 10 minutes, but was starting to show signs of fatigue. " _The others need to fucking get here already_ _. I don't know how much longer i can last against this guy."_ She thought. He threw another punch, but this time she wasn't fast enough to dodge. She was sent back stumbling a few feet. _"A glancing blow, but it wasn't very effective."_ He thought.

She caught herself and began to open fire on Katakuri. He used his hardened arms to block the bullets while he rushed her. She used the crescent blades to try and stab him, but his arms blocked the stab attacks. Katakuri quickly swept her feet under her and kicked her at a wall. She hit the wall and quickly picked herself up again, and looked at what he was going to do.

 **"Yanagi mochi."** He said as his leg was up in the air and multiple tendrils with boots on the end appeared. He threw his leg down, and all the boots came down. The woman began to dodge most of the boots, but took another glancing blow from the last one. She hid behind some debris from his attack and began to examine the scrape on her arm as it began to bleed a little. " _I won't last if he keeps pressing me like this. I'll have to keep him away until i can catch my breath."_ She thought, as she reloaded her weapons.

"Eat this you bastard." She yelled out as she began to fire at him. Katakuri morphed his chest and let the bullets harmlessly hit him. "Your bullets have no effect, it useless to continue to try and fight me." He said. He pulled out mogura and began to block the continuous rain of projectiles flying towards him.

After a few seconds, her guns ran dry. "Shit." She said. Katakuri took the opportunity to attack her once more, while she was out of ammoi. She blocked his attacks, but began to accumulate cuts along her arms and legs. "That... all you... got?" She said between breaths.

Katakuri merely raised one of his eyebrows at her words. "Your attempt to show bravado won't help you in your situation right now." He said. He began to turn his arm into a mochi ball and began to twist tightly.

"But you are the first one to last this long against me. I commend you for that. But it's over for you." He said. **"Mochi tsuki."** Katakuri jumped at her and threw his arm forward, mogura spinning at a high speed. The woman barely dodged his attack and took some scrapes for her trouble. She turned and saw him pulling his trident out of the ground.

Her eyes widened as she saw the clean hole in the ground were she was previously standing. " _T-that could've been me if I hadn't moved at the last second."_ She thought, beginning to sweat. But she had to pull through until the others got here. Katakuri turned to her and activated his observation haki.

 **The woman picked herself up off the ground and held her weapons in front of her. They both turned and heard several footsteps coming closer to their location. The woman turned to him and smirked. "Looks like my backup is finally here." She said. Several bandits appeared moments later.**

" _So she was stalling for time. Unfortunately for her, they won't last very long against me."_ He thought. "Looks like my backup is finally here." Katakuri mimicked. "Is what you'll say." They heard the footsteps drawing closer. The woman widened her eyes at what he said. "But don't think your cavalry will be able to stop me." He said.

He created multiple mochi fists from his back, coated them with haki and waited for them to appear. _"Holy shit!"_ She thought, as her eyes widened. The bandits then chose to appear at that moment, unaware of the black colored fists closing down on them. "Jeez, vernal you look like-." **"mochi gattling."** the bandit who was speaking didn't get to finish his sentence as he and the rest of the bandits were being pummeled into the ground.

Katakuri pulled the mochi arms back into his body. He then turned to her. "Do you understand now? How hopeless it is fight against me." He said. "But at least i know your name now, vernal. So i can put it on a gravestone." The woman, now called vernal, turned to him. "Fuck you, you're gonna have to kill me if you want me to give up." Vernal said defiantly.

Katakuri aimed his arm and coated his fist in haki. "Then I'll dispose of you right here and now." He said. **"Yaki mochi."** His arm began to inflate and heat up, the pressure building up in seconds. " _Shit, that's_ _probably not good for me." Vernal thought. Katakuri's arm exploded and sent his fist flying towards vernal like a bullet. She managed to barely dodge it, and saw the fist go through several walls._

"A lot of good that did. Now you got one arm." Vernal said, smirking as she pointed that out. Katakuri then regrew his arm after she said that. Vernal dropped her smirk and began to sweat internally. "You were saying?" He said as he gripped his new hand into a fist. "I won't be going down so easy you fuck." She said as she aimed her guns at him. "How long will you last until more of your associates decide to show up." Katakuri said.

Vernal began to open fire and run behind a broken wall, while katakuri blocked the bullets. " _I'll have to switch to fire dust blades, i'm running low on ammo."_ She thought, as her crescent blade began to catch fire. Katakuri narrowed his eyes at the flames dancing on the blades of her weapon. _"So this is one of the offensive uses of dust. Unfortunately for me, I'm not able to use dust, otherwise mogura would have interchangeable prongs."_ He mused.

Vernal ran forward, jumping and clashing her blades with katakuri's. The stalemate last seconds as katakuri overpowered vernal, bringing her to a kneel. "Don't think that you have the strength to fight me. I've proven time and time again that i am above you in terms of combat. Just give up." Said katakuri. Vernal only stared defiantly and rolled back out of his weapon's reach. "Shut up. you think you're better than me, is that it?" Vernal said angrily. "You should know your capabilities by now. You aren't strong enough to pose a threat to me." Katakuri said as his eyes closed.

Vernal only yelled angrily and ran forward. She began to attack katakuri, while he only dodged her attacks. "Stop. Dodging. You. Bastard." Yelled Vernal. Katakuri countered and slashed her in the leg. Vernal stumbled back and looked at the injury. _"Shit, it's a bit deep. It's definitely gonna affect my movement speed."_ She thought. Katakuri stabbed mogura into the ground and walked a few steps forward. **"Kaku mochi."** His arms morphed into square shapes and hardened. "How long will you keep up this pointless struggle of yours?" Katakuri asked.

Vernal didn't answer, at least verbally. She ran towards him and began to attack once more. Katakuri dodged her attacks and countered, hitting her in the stomach and sending her through a wall nearby. " _That was a heavy blow. If i take another hit like that, im done for."_ Vernal thought as she threw up some bile. She picked herself up and hid behind some debris as katakuri walked through the hole in the wall.

He turned and stretched his arm to grab mogura from where it was placed. "If you won't show yourself, then i'll start stabbing through things." Katakuri said. He kicked away some rubble and began to destroy possible hiding spots until he saw the end of her shoe. He kicked away the rubble she was hiding behind, and attempted to grab her. She slashed at his hand and reloaded her weapons. "Eat this." She said as she began to open fire on him. Katakuri morphed his body into mochi and simply waited for her to run out of bullets.

Her guns clicked, indicating that her ammo clips ran dry. " _Aww crap. That was the last of my bullets."_ Vernal thought as she ran. Katakuri then walked forward, intenting to finish her. But before he got within arms length, several gunshots rang out and sped towards him. Katakuri blocked the shots as they were coming. "Vernal, over here." Another group of bandits appeared. She ran towards them and they ran away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, am i glad to see you guys." Vernal said. After running a few blocks, they hid in an alleyway, to patch up vernal and catch their breath. "You look like shit. Was that guy really giving you that much trouble?" One of the bandits asked. Vernal finished bandaging her leg and turned to them, her expression serious. "Where's raven?" She asked. "Raven is fighting off the town guards with the rest of the tribe." One of the bandits answered.

"That guy was unbelievably strong, and could morph his body. None of the others lasted a second against him. We need raven to take him out." She said as she picked herself up. The others followed suit and they began to walk out of the alleyway. They walked a few steps until their feet were stuck to the ground. "Did you think you could escape from me?" Katakuri appeared from a rooftop, looking down in their direction.

They began to try and pry their feet out of the mochi. One of them managed to free their feet. but before katakuri could take him out, vernal intercepted him. She looked back at the bandit. "Go and get raven, we'll hold him off." Vernal yelled out. The bandit immediately ran away from the area, leaving the others behind. Katakuri pushed vernal back and kicked her into the others. "Don't think you can last now that you have others with you. The results will be the same. There's no hope of victory in your future." He said as he twirled mogura above his head.

Vernal and the others got up and began their attack. Some opened fire with their guns while others rushed him with their blades. Katakuri merely blocked the shots and sent out a burst of conquerer's haki, leaving only him and vernal. " _What was that? He took out the others without touching them."_ Vernal thought as her eyes widened. She took a step back as he walked towards her. "W-what the hell are you?" She asked, somewhat intimidated by him. His eyes began to glow as he walked forward. "What i am doesn't concern someone who is about to die." Katakuri answered, as he thrusted mogura forward. Vernal blocked his attack and attempted to counter him, but to no avail.

She began to accumulate more cuts on her arms and legs. And her stamina began to wear down, her movements becoming sluggish and sloppy. " _Damn it. I'm getting slow and tired, and he only has light sweat on him. This guy is ridiculous."_ She thought. Katakuri turned his arms into mochi and began to twist them quickly, holding mogura away from him. Then he thrusted mogura forward, the trident spinning like a drill. Vernal narrowly dodged the spinning trident, and run towards him. She switched her blades for wind dust blades and pushed her remaining aura into them. As soon as she got near him, a metallic black fist rushed to her face, hitting her into a trash can nearby.

Katakuri pulled his arms back and turned them back to normal. Vernal weakly got up and put her blades in front of her defensively. Katakuri slammed the flat side of the bladed prongs against her defense, damaging her weapons and kicking her in the chest. He grabbed vernal by the front of her shirt and put mogura at her throat.

"Do you understand how pointless it is?" Asked katakuri. "Your struggle was pointless, it only delayed the inevitable." He said. Vernal only stared defiantly at him and tried to break his hold on her. "Fuck you." She said weakly. "You're gonna be dead meat soon enough." Katakuri merely closed his eyes at the threat she insinuated. "Do you have any last words? Or perhaps a last request, seeing as how you'll be dead in a few moments." Katakuri asked her as he opened his eyes. Vernal looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Yea, i want you to die now." She said. Katakuri' narrowed his eyes and activated his observation haki immediately.

 ** _A long red blade entered the edge of his vision and began to speed towards his neck. He dodged and turned around. A woman in a shallow cut red and black dress, with a red girdle-belt, some bead necklaces and red matching gauntlets with a mask resembling one of the creatures of grimm appeared. On her waist was a sheath with a rotary chamber with, what he assumed was, multiple types of dust blades. "And who might you be, seeing as how you defeated almost half my tribe?" She asked._**

To be continued. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Aaaaand cut. Man things are building up to a calamitous exchange. Katakuri finds out about the raid and comes in to save the day. But we'll see if he does. But thats enough of that. This would've been out a bit earlier but one piece treasure cruise world clash happened. That game has a grip on my soul lol. But I've managed to get some time to finish this. I'll get to work on chapter 4 after this, so stay tuned.**

 **Cremvtxriv out.**


End file.
